His Name is Kurosaki Ichigo
by A Self-Deprecating Person
Summary: Ichigo has met a number of individuals over his term as a Shinigami. And every single one of these individuals have formed some kind of impression of him, whether it is positive or negative. A series of short drabble-like testimonies from the lowliest Visored to the most aggressive captain.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey everybody. Got a new fanfic up, and it's a series of short, little drabbles, and this first chapter is just a prologue. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

His name is Kurosaki Ichigo.

The very first moment I met him, I did a double take. That stance. That hair. Those eyes. I entered a bedroom that evening, the reiatsu of a lost soul wailing for my help, for the rite of passage to Soul Society. It was a simple task; the only difficulty was tracking down the soul, but that was still fairly easy to do.

I melted into the walls of the household, fearing nothing. After all, no human could see me. I exterminated Hollows right before their very eyes, yet they were oblivious, going about with their lives as if they weren't in potential danger at all.

"It is near," I murmured to myself. The soul was here somewhere. I only needed to search the area, pinpoint its location, and finish the job.

"It is near—" I blinked, nonplussed. "—my ass, retard!"

Suddenly, something hard barreled into my back at full force. I spiraled in the air, wind blown right out of me, and landed, sprawled on the ground, rendered defenseless.

"You're a pretty confident burglar! Eh?" a furious voice screeched. I whipped around to see an irritated teenage boy jabbing his finger at me in accusation. Kaien-dono? I choked on the air, absolutely speechless. Here he was, the man whose death was the result of my own hands, standing over me – dressed in human clothing! At last, reality hit me: this was not Kaien-dono. His eyes were brown, not green; his hair an unnatural orange, not black. He was a human. "By 'it is near'…! Do you mean that like the safe's near or something?" the human demanded.

That was the beginning of our comradeship. Later, a Hollow struck his family. His two sisters were knocked out, nearing the brink of death. He recklessly offered himself to the monster, hoping to spare the ones he loved from further pain. The fool. A mere human fighting a Hollow? The monster lunged, and I surged forward, straight into its gnashing teeth. I was done for. I couldn't fight anymore. I failed. But he obligingly took my offer—I could see the desperation in his eyes to save his family from the Hollow—and I pierced his chest with my Zanpakuto. And I transferred my powers. Kurosaki Ichigo's career as a Shinigami had begun.

Frankly, Ichigo has shown himself to be absolutely resilient when it came to reaching his goal. He never gave up. As I sat in my cell, slowly waiting for my execution date, counting the chinks in the stone floor over and over, I listened to the guards' gossip of a monstrous, orange-haired ryoka who wielded an enormous Zanpakuto. I listened of his advances through Seireitei. First, the defeat of Fifth Seat Madarame. Then, his victorious rematch with Renji. And defeating, out of all possible Shinigami, Zaraki Kenpachi! I couldn't believe it was Ichigo—defeating one of the most feared captains of the Gotei 13! At last, he achieved Bankai in an impossible amount of time, saved me from my fate, and fought my brother. He won.

After his loss against the Arrancar, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez he disappeared someone to train. His family was worried sick, Yuzu especially, but I assured them he would come back…eventually. He did, bearing a new cryptic weapon from "acquaintances" of his. The Arrancar struck again, taking Inoue with them as a hostage, and immediately, he demanded to save her, neglecting the Soutaichou's orders. In Hueco Mundo, he tied up loose ends with those he swore to defeat. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Ulquiorra Cipher.

At last, he returned to Karakura Town, albeit the fake Karakura Town, to join the war. However, he needed more power after being bested by both Ichimaru and Aizen. Once again, he trained, he returned to the battlefront, and he defeated Aizen once and for all. At the cost of his own power.

As I faded away from his eyes, those eyes slowly clouding the world of spiritual power, he said to me, "See ya, Rukia. Thank you." He said it in a way, however, that had a fleck of hope, as if he would see me once more. I returned to Soul Society, shaking my head. The stupid fool.

But seventeen months later, it was agreed. We would restore Kurosaki Ichigo's powers, and he was back with us. That moment of truth made me feel like the happiest, most fortunate being in the universe. Renji and I more than willingly transferred a part of our spiritual power into that glowing, flickering sword that would save Ichigo. And when I impaled him with that sword, I smiled. Kurosaki Ichigo was back with us, and the part of my world that crumbled away not too long ago began mending itself back together.

His name is Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

**A/N: How'd you all like it? Starting today, I'm going to try to upload every single day with the POV of a different character. I'm also open to requests...Anyway, feel free to leave some feedback. What's good? What's bad? I'm open to practically anything!**

**P.S. For those of you reading "Different" and/or "The Rukongai Games," hold tight just a little longer. I'm in the process of extreme editing, so please, please, please give me a bit more time. As for "Melt Down," updates are coming in two or three days MAX. Thanks for all the consideration!**


	2. Kurotsuchi Mayuri

**A/N: Now that the prologue's out of the way, we can officially begin. Thought I'd start with someone interesting...Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kurotsuchi Mayuri

He is taxonomically known as a _Homo sapien_. His name is Kurosaki Ichigo.

I am not well acquainted with the individual known as Kurosaki Ichigo. During my investigations in Hueco Mundo, I briefly designated him as "Test Subject Number One" for my Garganta experiment, much to his evident astonishment and objection. That was the extent of our interactions. However, his behavior strangely irritated me; he was a test subject. Test subjects do not agree or disagree; they have no say in the matter. Their primary purpose is to adhere to the procedures of the given experiment. They are expendable, their results recorded and saved, and at last, they are disposed of. Indubitably, the Substitute Shinigami made not a substandard subject but a downright horrendous one.

Nevertheless, he is an intriguing specimen: a human pertaining the abilities of a Shinigami, a rare breed that must be further investigated in the Research and Development Institute in order to prevent further disasters (i.e. Ginjo Kugo). I have requested that the Captain Commander grant me access to a sampling of the Substitute Shinigami's body—most preferably a leg or an arm, although an eye or an ear would do—but countless times, he has refused to be complaisant. "Perform your experiments elsewhere, Kurotsuchi-taichou," he had answered. "Kurosaki Ichigo may not be summoned for experimentation by your department whatsoever."

The stubborn man, yet I believe he has a point. According to hearsay, he is composed of extremely dense reiatsu, which is, based on past research, highly reactive. The slightest miscalculation, the smallest error, may result in an astronomical disaster. I am not one to take extreme measures of safety, knowing my subordinates will simply execute the orders on my part, but Kurosaki Ichigo is a different specimen altogether. The risks are indeed high.

Today, I sit at my desk, reviewing the reports of a recent investigation: the transfer of reiatsu particles from one Shinigami to another. It is a fairly painless process, only affecting parts of the nervous system, which may cause mild paralysis, so there is no need of utilizing anesthesia or morphine. A rather lightweight experiment for the majority. And drab. I enjoy taking on challenges in my research—testing the Quincies, for instance (a truly joyous experience)—but there have been no such challenges of the late. I _can_ extend or elaborate upon past experiments, but I prefer to move forward in the field of science. I do not enjoy lingering in one place for too long. Perhaps it is time to attempt another request for a sample of Kurosaki Ichigo, no matter the obvious risks.

* * *

**A/N: A short, sweet easy read's what I'm going for for this fic. How'd you all like it? If you haven't noticed, this won't be a long saga like my other stories, so that's a bit of a relief for me! :) I'm open to character requests, so feel free to leave a suggestion in the review box! Thank you all!**


	3. Kyoraku Shunsui

**A/N: It's summer, so I'm going to be updating daily (I hope!). This one's done via request of LazyFoxLover, who was kind enough to provide me an entire LIST of preferred testimonials. Thanks a lot! Also a shout-out to Max Wolfwing and madin456 for leaving some nice comments that brightened my day (thanks, guys!). Enough with this mindless babbling, onto the next installment!**

* * *

Kyoraku Shunsui

Ah, his name is Kurosaki Ichigo. Bold fellow, really.

The first time I laid eyes upon Ichigo-kun, I instantly had a feeling he was going to great one day. He was the very essence of _potential_, you know? He was like a sponge that oozed potential from every one of its pores; it was simply too overwhelming! Somewhat reminds me of the salad days when Jushiro and I were just little whippersnappers, trying to race through the Academy curriculum and later through the ranks of the Gotei 13.

And he's a good kid. Knows his right from his wrong, and he strives to fight for the right. I believe that's what they call a "hero complex"? We've all heard the phrase, "Heroes are made, not born." That's not entirely true, is it? Sometimes, you need to have a knack for it—like Ichigo-kun, obviously—_with _the hero-in-the-making part. "Natural ability" kindled with raw effort. I reckon we ought to change it to, "Heroes are made _and_ born." But what I am to say?

However, there's been a question on my mind ever since the day Jushiro passed him that badge. Not too long after his departure back to the Human World, Retsu, Jushiro, and I got together for several drinks—tea, of course, having a health fanatic and a physically unstable pal in the house. We chatted idly for a while, catching up on the news within the divisions, but we were all more than aware that the reason why we gathered was to discuss _him_.

Retsu was the first to bring up the subject, "How long does Kurosaki Ichigo intend to stay a Shinigami?" She sipped, carefully as always, from her steaming cup.

Jushiro and I were silent. The handing over of the Substitute Shinigami badge marked the inception of Ichigo-kun's official "career." Which meant he permanently wished to continue his work monitoring the Hollow activity in his town.

"As long as he wants, I suppose," I answered. "But there's something that's been itching the back of my mind."

"What is it?" Jushiro poured himself another glass of tea. The brew was supposed to calm his nerves; but frankly, the fellow doesn't the least calm with those deep, trenchant wrinkles dug beneath his eyes. He ought to follow, out of all people, _Toshiro-kun's_ example and get some sleep—not for encouraging growth (obviously we're past our prime for that).

"Didn't think you wouldn't know," I said, turning serious. "If Ichigo-kun's going to take his work seriously, which he is…what is going to become of his life? He _is_ still a living, breathing human. He _is _still going to grow and thrive in the Human World."

"Yes, that's an issue," Retsu agreed, putting down her cup and folding her hands in her lap. "Being a Shinigami does not aid him in his life. It does not provide a usable income. He will not be able to support a human family, and the work is by far demanding. He will have to sacrifice his schoolwork."

"Never seemed like the studious kid to me," I remarked. "Ichigo-kun looked like the punk who'd roam the streets instead of sitting quietly at a desk, combing through his notes."

"He's both." Retsu and I turned to Jushiro. "According to Kuchiki-san, he is amongst the top of his class. He knows responsibility and budgets his time well. On the other hand, he has been known to get into a number of fights—but he does not instigate them."

"Oh really?" I mused. "That's nice to know. He's a highbrow _and_ a street fighter. What a diversified kid!"

"But what becomes of his life now?" Retsu gave me her "look" that immediately aroused a cold, dark fear in the pit of my stomach. "Being a Shinigami deprives him of a future in the Human World. He will be unable to support himself."

But I'm sure Ichigo-kun knows what he's doing. He's made the choice, and he's one hell of a smart kid. He would've been aware of the risks and downfalls long before Jushiro approached him. I've got confidence in him—and I think we all do—that he's got a clear view of the path in front of him, and he'll do everything to reach his goals. To no surprise, I respect him for that. Greatly.

* * *

**A/N: How'd you all like it? This is why I love 1st person POV: you have all of these personalities you can reflect upon, and it's just so damn fun! Oh, and feel free to leave some feedback and REQUESTS! Thank you all!**


	4. Matsumoto Rangiku

**A/N: Got a new update out! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Matsumoto Rangiku

Oh, that one over there? He name's Kurosaki Ichigo, of course!

Ichigo, I've got to say, is a pretty decent guy. Excellently muscled—well-defined abs, sinewy arms, sculptured legs—gosh, what am I doing? Psht, he's not my type anyway. Aside _that_, Ichigo's got this strange aura about him that kind of reeks like a perfume but even stronger. Whenever he drops by to visit the Taichou (that tends to piss him off for some reason), I always develop the urge to pick up my pen and actually start doing work! I have no idea how he does that; the minute he walks in, my mind goes, "Damn, better get moving!" And I feel…_motivated_!

I guess that's the difference between him and me: he's the hardworking overachiever, and I'm the lazy slacker. I swear, every time I see him, his reiatsu seems denser and tougher, as if he progressively gets stronger by the week! Honestly, I'm damned jealous! Well, I suppose I _could_ follow his example—for one thing, I know that he's really impacted the Taichou. My captain trains for about three hours everyday now. As for me? I don't think Haineko's up for that, but his infectious motivation and strive catches onto us both. Maybe we'll kick it up a notch…after all, with the results of the Winter War, everyone's gotten in the mood to train and sharpen their skills.

On the other hand, Ichigo may seem like a buff, old brute, but on the inside, shit, he's still an innocent, fresh little kid! I can literally _taste_ his nervousness when he's around us gals, but he waves it off and tries to play it cool. Oh, sweet childhood! How I miss those days—hell no! You know what? I should set up Shuuhei or Renji or one of the guys to be his wingman some day, take Ichigo off to a bar, and help him find his first—wait, he doesn't even drink, does he? Apparently, he's something they call in the Human World, "underage." What the hell is that supposed to mean? Never heard of it here in Soul Society. (Whoops, my Taichou's yelling at me now that there actually _is _an "age limit for alcohol consumption" here in Seireitei. No wonder he refuses to go drinking with us! And all this time, I thought he was a sober, prudent prick!)

Never mind that! We'll get little Ichigo to man up by doing something else, although that'll be tough without the help of a beer. I don't worry about him; he's got the aesthetic factor on his side, so a flash of the teeth will do him just fine!

* * *

**A/N: Hey everybody! How'd you all like it? Feel free to leave some comments/criticism/suggestions/requests in that little review box! I'd appreciate it!**


	5. Hisagi Shuuhei

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry this one's a bit late...I try to update in the morning ET, but I was held back a bit today. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

* * *

Hisagi Shuuhei

His name is Kurosaki Ichigo.

My former captain once instilled in me the lesson of fear. "Those who do not fear the sword they wield," Tousen told me, "have no right to wield a sword at all."

Yet why did Kurosaki Ichigo still fight with his formidable Zangetsu? Didn't he hold no fear whatsoever of his own power? Tousen's words and Kurosaki were hand-in-hand, a paradox. I had not directly seen the Substitute Shinigami fight, but based on the words of my fellow lieutenants, I didn't have any doubt that he was confident, sometimes even arrogant, of his power. Rangiku said he was relentless, that he never backed down but always rose up to the occasion. Abarai said he was a monster, his strength never diminishing. Even Kusajishi claimed he was powerful enough to match, if not _defeat_, Zaraki in a fight. It was idiotic not to believe all of these testimonies to Kurosaki's abilities.

But Tousen's words reverberated through the walls of my head, and I simply could not understand the relationship between them and Substitute Shinigami. No fear in the blade, yet such overwhelming power? It shouldn't have been possible.

I approached Kuchiki Rukia with this question, and she gladly answered for me. "No, Hisagi-fukutaichou," she replied with a knowing smile. "He's not completely fearless of his power."

"He isn't?" I said, incredulous. "But the others say—"

"The others don't know what goes in his mind during a fight," she finished grimly. "There was a time when he couldn't grasp his power. He was scared out of his wits, for a time, to use his blade." I listened, certainly blown out of my mind. Kurosaki and fear were incompatible together; the antithesis of one another. Kuchiki's eyes turned dark. "He couldn't control his own abilities, and as a result, he sought to improve. And he did. That's what makes him fearless."

The strive to improve? Kuchiki bade me farewell, leaving me with that concept swimming in my mind. But then it all clicked together, and the gears started turning in my head. Fear empowers that strive to improve; it is the gas that fuels the tank. Without the strive to improve, we do not have any right to call ourselves fighters, warriors, or defenders. We do not any the right to fight at all. However, once we conquer that fear and vanquish it into oblivion, we become what society deems as "powerful."

That means Tousen's words are slightly incorrect: there is no need to hold onto that fear as long as you can overcome it. And I thank Kurosaki for teaching me that.

* * *

**A/N: How'd you all like it? Be sure to leave some feedback, which would serious help me as a writer! Thanks everyone!**


	6. Muguruma Kensei

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated yesterday (reason being my internet was down), so to make up for that, I extended this chapter a bit! Enjoy!**

* * *

Muguruma Kensei

That punk over there with the orange hair? His name's Kurosaki Ichigo.

The first time I met him, he sauntered into our hideout, boldly proclaiming that he'd fucking _use_ us to get what he wanted. Immediately, negative feelings stirred inside of me, and I gritted my teeth to stop myself from steering in. _Let Hirako handle the talking_, I thought to myself, _and relax. And if you snap, chances are, Hiyori's already gotten to him before you have_. I glanced at the blonde girl, chewing her lip in anticipation, squatting on the ledge across from me. Rose gave me a look of warning, and Love raised an eyebrow; I waved them off, silently indicating that I had it under control.

But that kid was just a punk. His eyes filled with arrogant resolve, he boasted, "I won't join up with you, but I'm sure that you guys can teach me how to subdue the Hollow inside me."

Shinji frowned down at him and shifted his feet. "Well listen to ya, talkin' so big like that. And who the hell d'ya think's gonna teach ya?"

The kid was quiet for a sec. Then he spoke again with that same arrogance, smirking down at the ground, "Then I'll just rip it out of you—" His eyes snapped up to meet Shinji's and he grinned. "—by force!"

"Psht, don't make me laugh," Hirako muttered.

The kid rummaged through the back pocket of his pants, yanked out a strange badge-like device, rammed it against his chest, and instantly, his spirit form burst out, garbed in one of those despicable Shinigami shikahusho. And just like that, the bastard flew at Shinji, every inch of his face reeking with that confidence. Shinji only blinked, unfazed, and with a smooth tap of his foot, flipped his Zanpakuto laying at ease on the floor spinning up into his grip. "Yep, yer a crazy one, alright," he remarked, unsheathing his blade to block the punk's attack.

It turned out he was worse at controlling his reiatsu than Shinji had initially predicted—way worse. Once he managed to rein in his Inner Hollow, his training went along at a slow, if not lethargic pace. One month of duration training: eleven seconds of mask time. But despite how suckish he was, the kid insisted on going, making Hiyori lug her frustrated self up and spar him once again.

"Ya suck ass!" she'd complained numerous times to his face. "Just give up already!"

"I can't!" he'd shot back equally as many times to her deriding sneer. "I need to get _stronger_!"

Stronger for what? What the hell could he have been aiming for? I narrowed my eyes, watching him and Hiyori whisk on their masks and leap at one another once more, Zanpakuto raised and ready. My guess was that his strive came from his own enormous ego and that he wanted to attain the skill of restraining his Hollow for his own entertainment. So be it. If he wanted to put himself at such a risk for his own damned entertainment, I wouldn't give a shit. The punk left us, still inexperienced and fresh, but Shinji intentionally let him go.

"Oi, Hirako! What the hell are you thinking?" I demanded as the kid sprinted up the stairs, towards the approaching Arrancar. "You just letting him get himself killed?" Maybe I did have a little consideration for him as time went on—only for the fact that I would be saving a life. Shinji didn't answer. His eyes stared blankly into the space. "Shinji!"

"Ichigo…he grows as he goes," he finally said, shoving his hands in his pockets, as if it were no big deal.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The kid was either seriously stupid and just steeped in his own overconfidence. There was no way that eleven-second run could do anything significant in a fight. Especially against a fucking Arrancar!

But man, was I wrong. The punk finished his business in Hueco Mundo and rejoined us for the fight against Aizen, but when he shattered out of the Garganta, whipping on his mask, I stiffened in surprise. Something about his reiatsu felt…different. It was powerful—tons more powerful. Did something happen in Hueco Mundo? Did that something make him stronger?

I managed to catch a glimpse of him during my own fight alongside Mashiro. In those eyes that kindled that irritating arrogance a while back, I saw something new. They burned with something _painstakingly_ similar to arrogance, but it was very well different: pure resolution to protect. I saw him look over the town, his hometown that Aizen sought to destroy for his own selfish purposes, and I watched his expression. That's when I realized what made Kurosaki the man he was; that's when I realized that all this time, that arrogance that always pissed me off in the past were merely the roots of the resolve that blazed his power. His soggy, shallow ego turned into something raw and solid. Something indestructible. He managed to defeat Aizen—a Pyrrhic victory at the price of his own power.

I'm a captain once more, and I'm hanging out in my old office, breathing in the familiar scents of washed wood floors and crisp paperwork in satisfaction. Shinji's also been enjoying his time back on the job, seemingly getting along well with his lieutenant. He often accompanies her on evening strolls through town, and the two seriously prattle off a damned storm. Rose, on the other hand, is a still bit apprehensive of the sudden change, although he pathetically tries not to show it. But with that distance between him and Kira? I'm not going any further into this. As my lieutenant, Hisagi, brings me evening report, brimming with pages and pages of describing rampant Hollow activity, I can't help but think about Kurosaki and his period of walking around in Karakura Town before we restored his power, completely unable to return to the work he loved: protecting those around him. It's a sickening fact, having your one and only resolve stripped away from you.

"Old soldiers never die; they just fade away," as the great human general MacArthur said. So true are those words. An old soldier may fade, as Kurosaki did for a while, but that doesn't necessarily mean that his tour of duty is over. Yet.

* * *

**A/N: How'd you all like it? Feel free to leave some feedback in that comment box below! Positive, negative, give me your insight! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Hinamori Momo

**A/N: Hey everybody. Sorry for the late update. I think I'll try to put up something new every other day, so I can give myself some flexibility. Demanding schedules, you see. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hinamori Momo

I don't really know him that well, but his name's Kurosaki Ichigo.

I've only heard stories about the Substitute Shinigami through the grapevine, but from what I've heard, he's _amazing_. According to Rangiku, he walks around with strength literally steaming off him, and some of the lower seats develop headaches when they're around his reiatsu. Abarai says he's got a "huge-ass" sword that's about as tall as he stands, but in great contrast, his Bankai's just about the size of my own unsealed Zanpakuto. And I've noticed that Toshiro sometimes seems a bit irked when speaking about Kurosaki, as if the Substitute Shinigami ticks him off in some way, but otherwise, the admiration he has for him is palpable. From the way he smiles while retelling stories of his experiences and how his eyes dance with an energy I've never seen from him before, I can tell that Kurosaki Ichigo's had some impact on him.

However, Hirako, seems to know the Substitute Shinigami in a way the rest of us don't. When I asked him about Kurosaki, he replied, "Oh, Ichigo?" He laughed, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet up on his desk, regardless of the in-process paperwork strewn across the surface and the cup of tea precariously balanced on the very corner. "He's a real bastard, I'll tell ya that."

That's all my captain had said.

One evening, I had this dream. It was strange; I was in that town we fought in during the Winter War—Karakura Town—but this location was not the fake one we used to battle the Arrancar. It was the _real_ Karakura Town. But the scenery washed away in front of me, and before my eyes could register, I saw Aizen-taichou. But he was different. A white parasite seemed to have taken over his body: pale wings extending in all different directions from his back, his hair extending down to his ankles, a black, angry mask obscuring his face. And he seemed exorbitantly _enhanced_. His strength, his speed, his spiritual power—every aspect of him seemed bloated and overdone.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" he screeched in a ragged, distorted voice that sounded nothing like his soft, gentle tone. I whirled around, but I saw no Kurosaki Ichigo. Just a barren landscape with several shrubs here and there. I turned around full circle to find no one else, but Aizen-taichou and I. Aizen-taichou screamed again, "Kurosaki Ichigo! It isn't possible! A mere human could never surpass me! It isn't possible—"

Something inside me—or him, Kurosaki—told me it was "time." _Destroy him,_ that voice called, _destroy him right now. Use the power! _I felt my arm lift my sword—or his arm lift his sword—and aimed it directly at Aizen-taichou. _Say it! Say our name! The Final Getsuga Tenshou is_—Mugetsu. The name rushed into my mind; I've never heard of that or what a "Final Getsuga Tenshou" was before. That voice in my head chanted _Mugetsu, Mugetsu, Mugetsu_ over and over. Apparently, this word would eliminate Aizen-taichou once and for all—but I couldn't do it. I buckled at my knees and fell to the ground.

"Momo!" My eyes snapped. Hirako stood over me, lines of worry crossing his face.

I bolted up from the couch, sweat pouring off my neck like a rainy window. I was gasping for breath; my brain couldn't process what just happened. "Hi-Hirako-taichou!"

"Momo, what's the matter?" Hirako demanded, immediately sitting himself beside. "You were sleepin' all safe an' soundly 'til somethin' happened, an' ya started screamin' 'Aizen-taichou!' What the hell happened?"

I tried to speak, but whatever came out sounded garbled and incomprehensible. My captain got me a glass of water, patting my back as my breathing slowed down. Finally, I was able to speak, "I was _him_."

Hirako's eyes narrowed. "_Him?_ What's that mean?"

I took a deep breath and stared into his grayish-hazel eyes swimming with concern. "I was the Substitute Shinigami. I was Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Ichigo?" Hirako frowned. "Wait a sec. You _were_ him?"

I nodded vigorously. "I don't know what happened. I was him, and—" My voice dropped. I swallowed nervously. "I was fighting Aizen-taichou..."

"You were fightin' Sousuke." Hirako clarified. "You were Ichigo, an' you were fightin' Sousuke." I nodded again. Hirako sank into his end of the couch, and his eyes drifted off into space, not particularly focused on anything. "What kinda dreams, d'ya get, Momo?" He looked at me and sighed. "I dunno what t'say. A good thing or a bad thing—I honestly got no damn clue."

"Oh," I replied quietly. We were both silent for a moment. Outside, cicadas and crickets wandered mindlessly through the recently mowed grass, searching for their companions with their unique, individual calls. "Hirako-taichou?"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad I'm not him." My voice cracked on the last word.

Hirako's eyes widened. "What d'ya mean?"

"I-I." I clasped my hands together. "I wouldn't have killed him. Aizen-taichou. I couldn't. If I were Kurosaki Ichigo, he would've still been alive."

"Oh, really?" my captain replied. "Well, if there's one thing, you an' Ichigo are two _very_ diff'rent people, ya know that?"

"Yes." My voice was soft and weak like cotton. "And I don't think that's a good thing."

"That ain't necessarily tru—"

"I think I need to be stronger, Hirako-taichou."

Hirako looked at me with an expression of kindness—different from Aizen-taichou's kindness because I knew it was genuine. He grinned and clapped a hand on my back. "Well, that can be around, Momo dear."

* * *

**A/N: How'd you all like it? Feel free to leave some feedback in that little box below! The good, the bad, whatever! Sorry if this isn't really up to par. I didn't feel that confident writing this, so if there are any problems you see, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE comment on where it is, so I can go in and address that issue during my editing phases. Thank you so much!**


	8. Yadomaru Lisa

**A/N: I just want to clarify that the manga never told us where Mashiro went after Ichigo got his powers back. I'm assuming she's in Soul Society because when Lisa and Hiyori were coming back from the public bath in Chapter 481, Mashiro was never included in the group. Hehe, just want to let you all know! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Yadomaru Lisa

His name's Kurosaki Ichigo. He thinks I'm a "pervert."

Who's not to be curious at such a young age? I've been told once that curiosity's a healthy concept for the mind, and so, I stuck to it. I found myself exploring new things, and I strangely found myself liking them. New exploits, new tastes, new fashion—I always try to revamp my daily experience by adding a twist to it. That's one definition of "curiosity." But the other definition? Kurosaki scorns me for it. He's got no imagination, that bastard.

When our group broke up after the Winter War—Shinji, Rose, Kensei, and unconditionally, _Mashiro_, leaving to Soul Society to repossess their positions—that left Hiyori, Love, Hachi, and I hanging around the Human World, living life as it was for the past one hundred years. Who knows? Maybe we'll drop by America again and fight in another war like we did in '40's. Flying a plane over the Pacific on a dead-set rescue mission, trying to avoid kamikazes, _did_ beat watching these Japanese civilians getting brainwashed by Hirohito. Not to mention that a just cause is a good thing to have once in a while. And let's not forget those American GIs, who were honestly _quite_ fun.

But aside that, half of us are gone, leaving the other half of us with nothing to do. Love was the one who suggested we visit Ichigo.

"Why?" Hiyori spat, slamming down her enormous bowl of noodles on the table, splattering soup all over Hachi's new suit. She waved off an apology as he shuffled to his room to change. "He's got no more spiritual power, so he'll be damned _depressed_ if he sees us again. We ain't bastards like that."

"Well, I was thinking just the opposite," Love said slowly. "If he pay him a visit, unlike the Shinigami, who've practically ignored him, I was thinking he'd get some closure."

"Closure?" I said, dipping my spoon deep under the surface of Hiyori's chicken broth soup.

We had nothing better to do, so Love and I took a stroll by the Kurosaki Clinic, leaving a griping Hiyori at home with Hachi to help with the laundry. It was a bright morning, and we saw some kids getting ready for school, their backpacks hiked up smartly, looking somehow bright in their dreary uniforms. Ichigo was walking out the front door by the time we got there, his bag slung over his shoulder lethargically. His two sisters leaped out after him, bickering about something, and he swung around to smooth out their argument.

I stopped Love, pulling him beside the curb. "Let's just watch for now."

Sure, it felt creepy, spying on the life of our old friend, but my mind drew back to Hiyori's words. Talk about a spur-of-the-moment spark of wisdom from her. Despite executing it in her typical manner, Hiyori's meant well. We watched Ichigo look up at the sky with a forlorn expression in his eyes like he was searching for something that wasn't there. His sisters, ahead by a few meters, called for him, and he shook himself out of his thoughts and strode forward to join them.

Love shook his head. "He sure looks sad."

"Yeah," I responded. That pride we always saw in his gait seemed diminished; he seemed to limp with the grief of completely losing what he valued the most. Just seeing us, Love and I, would bring back the memories of that month he spent training with us, trying to grasp the power that tormented him for a time. And it was all gone.

About seventeen or eighteen months later, Shinji visited us again with great news. "We're bringin' him back," he announced. "Come over to Seireitei, 'cause we're gonna put some o' our reiatsu into this sword, and that'll ultimately give him back his power."

I looked from Love to Hiyori to Hachi. We all nodded and followed Shinji through the Senkaimon. Even when we're split apart, we Visoreds stick up for each other no matter what. It's only natural for us to help Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

**A/N: This one was MUCH more fun to write than the Hinamori one (don't particularly like Momo that much). Feel free to leave some feedback in that little box below! Thanks for all the support, guys!**


	9. Kusajishi Yachiru

**A/N: Sorry, I've been gone for a while, so I couldn't upload enough. Well, I hope you all enjoy this one!**

* * *

Kusajishi Yachiru

His full name's Kurosaki Ichigo, but I like to call him Ichi!

Whenever Ken-chan finds out that Ichi's in town, he gets _really_ happy. And when we heard the word that a strong guy with bright orange hair was prancing around town with a "huge-ass" sword, Ken-chan was the happiest I've seen of him. He wanted to fight the Substitute Shinigami but me? I've never seen anyone with orange hair before. I've seen redheads, towheads, brunettes, and whiteys, but I've _never_, _ever_, seen anybody with a carrot orange head! So that's why I got excited too!

I like how Ichi always seems to be surprised whenever I see him. "Yachiru!" he exclaims, all shocked-like. "What're you doing here?" That's always how our conversations start. Then, I'll explain why I'm there, and he'll nod, understanding real quick. Not only is he strong, but I think he's smart too, even though people like Pachinko-head and Bya-kun think he's stupid as an ass.

"Nope," I'll tell them, "Ichi's not stupid!"

One time, Midget-taichou—that's what Ken-chan calls him—was talking to Ukki-taichou (hey, the two whiteys!) about Ichi, and he called him "dumbass." But no, no, no! I didn't believe what Midget said, even though he's a captain!

Instead, I stuck to what I thought because I believe in Ichi. If he does something "stupid" or what Red Pineapple thinks is "dumbass-worthy," I'm pretty sure he's got a good reason to do it, right? I think that's what makes him smart, not understanding all the weird numbers in Mayurin's lab or Bya-kun's big words. Ichi's smart because he knows how to do the right thing.

And that's why I trust him so much!

* * *

**A/N: How'd you all like it? Feel free to leave some feedback in the review box right there! Thanks for all the support, guys!**


	10. Ukitake Jushiro

**A/N: This one was a little tough because I'm not that familiar with Ukitake. Here goes...**

* * *

Ukitake Jushiro

His name is Kurosaki Ichigo.

When I handed Ichigo-kun the badge, my heart threatened to succumb to another arrest. The only thing I could think of as my fingers dropped the small, seemingly insignificant object into his outstretched hand was how his blood would spill on the ground. Grisly images rolled through my mind, and I could feel myself trembling.

Ginjo would pinpoint Ichigo-kun, and he would seek help. Ichigo-kun would accept. A squad of high-level officers, most probably captains, would enter the Human World, and before a single word would escape Ichigo-kun's lips, the edge of a blade would already have slit his throat along with that of Ginjo Kugo. Operation complete.

I had no choice. I took a deep breath, stretched a mask of confidence over my face, straightened my stance, and delivered the first step of our operation. The rest would follow as time flew along. However, Aizen and the Arrancar stepped in, and we tumbled into the Winter War, temporarily setting aside our operation to locate the first Substitute Shinigami. But then something extraordinary happened. A sudden turn of events. Ichigo-kun rose up, and he provided us the most valuable, most valiant service possible: he defeated Aizen. And that became a stake in our plans, scrambling our intentions like a carefree bowl of noodles.

When I heard of Ichigo-kun's decision, my heart finally settled down from its years of anticipating beating. I actually felt a small injection of energy surge through my system, and the migraine that plagued me earlier that day tempered just a notch. I sat in that field with Shunsui, letting the light breezes ruffle the young, lithe blades of grass, and I let myself drown in guilt. Why was I feeling guilty? Certainly, I was executing the orders of the Gotei 13; after all, every captain agreed. But it was not right. Quietly, I asked Shunsui about the badge. It was such a small object—but it mapped out the course of Ichigo-kun's career, ultimately leaving him stuck in a forked path.

"He brought it back," Shunsui replied. I stiffened. "We asked him about it," he continued, "and he said…" I braced myself for the worse. That way it would be less painful to hear the truth. "He trusts us, so he's gonna keep it."

I stared at the grass, for a moment, not believing Shunsui's words. But despite my frail frame, my ears never once failed me. A sigh forced its way out of my chest. "Ah…I see…"

"He's grown," Shunsui commented, adjusting his hat.

I recalled the reckless figure who whipped up a maelstrom in Soul Society. Dubbed, the Ryoka Invasion. The aggressive fighter who barreled his way up Seireitei, defeating opponent after opponent, before standing face-to-face with an astounded Kuchiki. I recalled that angry fire dancing in his eyes, demanding to be let through or else. Has that fire simmered down with wisdom? Based on the decision he made, probably so. Throughout these years, we have been blind the growth of Kurosaki Ichigo that blossomed right before our eyes. That Ichigo-kun. He has come a long way, hasn't he?

* * *

**A/N: Well, how'd you all like it? Hey guys, is it possible for you all to do me a big favor? I've started a fic about the history of Ururu (that little assistant at Urahara's shop), and I was wondering if you all could stop by my profile to check it out and see what you think. It's called, "Speak Louder." I'm trying out a new kind of style of writing, so it would help me so much if I could get some feedback as to how it's working out. Thanks so much!**


	11. Soi Fon

**A/N: Although I don't think many of you guys requested Soi Fon, I couldn't help but do this update on her after writing my latest chapter of "Melt Down." (Hey, could you guys do me a favor and check that out? :D) Enjoy!**

* * *

Soi Fon

His name is Kurosaki Ichigo.

I find Kurosaki to be a man of mindless activity. Countless times, he has been warned by the Soutaichou to stay put and await orders, yet he always insists on going against the word of the Captain-Commander and venturing out towards his reckless exploits, for one, jumping without warning into Hueco Mundo to rescue Inoue Orihime.

Leaping immediately into wide open is one of the greatest downfalls of an Onmitskido member. It is imperative to always have a sense of our surroundings and most importantly, a plan of attack. Where is the best location for a wide-scale ambush? When is the best time to infiltrate a defector's hideout? How should we approach the potential threat amongst the divisions?

But Kurosaki Ichigo is the very quintessence of the antithesis of our principles. Does that bastard not understand what dangers he faces by displaying such heedless actions? Does he not realize the possibility of lost comrades? The possible failure of a mission?

Heed my words, Kurosaki Ichigo. When you go about your escapades, steeped in only your own overconfidence, don't cry out when all comes to a loss. You will charge headfirst into the dungeon of adversaries, wielding your ostentatious sword in broad daylight, making the most noise possible in an attempt to "intimidate" your enemies. You will barrel your way through the grunts that guard each level of the infrastructure, the task seemingly unimportant and effortless at the moment, progressively advancing deeper into enemy territory. You will reach the bowels of the dungeon, where the primary enemy is supposed to dwell, expecting an ultimate battle with the head of the entire scheme.

And then it will all backfire on you. You will realize that you have lost, for while you were so sure of your spontaneous "plan," the enemy already has your companions at their throats. The build-up of your mission will collapse on top of you, and you will have failed. Failed absolutely miserably.

And that, Kurosaki Ichigo, will be your downfall. Crushed by your own arrogance that reeks off your just as much as that overly conspicuous reiatsu of yours. Mark my words, Kurosaki, one bout of underestimating the circumstances, and you have already lost.

* * *

**A/N: Well, how'd you like it? I've always thought that Soi Fon had a rocky relationship with Ichigo, so that's were the feel to this comes from. Feel free to leave some feedback in that little comment box below! Thanks!**


End file.
